


My name is Imra

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti Saturnvalor, F/F, Foe Yay, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Romance, SaturnPsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: a little oneshot fic for an increasingly popular ship.Imra returns to Psi's cell.





	My name is Imra

"See? Don't be afraid Matilda." Psi mocked. Imra blushed at the nickname and the fact she had just been staring into the woman's eyes for the last minute. _Um..Imra, you're straight, not to mention married._

Nonetheless she felt a strange connection to the villain. She had just made her see her sister's death, and yet there was something about her eyes....Psi wasn't quite as mean as she let on. Maybe Imra herself wasn't as straight as she thought either. She had gushed over Supergirl. 

Psi continued to flirt with her, "I won't tell anyone what I saw, don't worry. You know, fear can be a great motivator for admitting something you have denied."

Imra flushed,"Shut up."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Now the woman was way too close. Their lips slightly brushed against each other....then Psi walked off to fight Reign.

 

Several weeks later, the war with the Worldkillers had ended, and Mon El had informed Imra he was divorcing her for Kara. Imra had honestly been expecting this the day they woke up in the past, but it still hurt. She decided to stay for a few days anyway, to help in the cleanup. Part of that was helping with the prisons. Perhaps part of her wished to prove she was not just a spurned woman. One day she chanced upon the psychic woman once again. 

"Matilda, huh? Couldn't resist seeing me again." She cockily smirked. 

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" _Damn that smirk...._

"That's..not my name. My name...is Imra." Psi softened. 

"Beautiful name for a pretty maid." Imra blushed.

"Don't mock me, murderer." She snarled.

"So self righteous, pretty maid!" 

"...Why? Why can't i get that day at Fort Rozz out of my head? What did you do to me?"

"It's quite simple really. You want me...." She licked her lips predatorily.

"No I don't, villain. I'm just here to-"

"Stare longingly into my eyes again?"

"I....just shut up! I just got divorced so I'm in no mood for your mockery!" Imra cried desperately.

"Finally ditched you huh? Quite a guy. I wouldn't have."

"What would you know about love?" She coldly snarled.

"So feisty! That's why I like you, hm, Imra?" She hated how she said her name.

"Go away...."

Psi started backing her into the corner of the cell. 

"You know what I think? I think you did want me to make out with you and it terrified you. Still does. But you don't have to be so afraid of me, little Imra. I don't bite...unless you want me to bite you." She cheekily added. 

As badly as she wanted to fight it, in spite of herself, the attraction for the blonde was growing. She sniffled. 

"Just leave me alone...."

"I dont need to have my powers blocked to know what you are really scared of is being into a woman. It's not that bad! I'll show you, little Imra."

And then Psi crashed her lips into the ravenhead's, pressing her entire body against her, so Imra could feel her soft firm breasts. Imra moaned, "Psi....We shouldn't..."

Then it was all over. Psi retreated, an unreadable look on her face. 

"That's not my name....my name's Gayle."

Imra struggled to compose herself. She liked the kiss and it terrified her for some reason. Yet slowly, Gayle was revealing a much more human side. The kiss was not emotionless. Gayle clearly felt something for her. She just didn't know what it was.

".....Hello, Gayle." 

"Was that so hard, baby-gay?"

"What did you just call me!"

"Baby-gay. S''what you are." There was the cheek again. _I hate her....but I am attracted to her....I hate this._

"Even if I liked you, and I most certainly don't.....I'm not ready to just jump into another relationship yet."

"Baby gays usually aren't. I should know. I was a baby gay!" Gayle smirked seductively. Finally, Imra realized what terrified her. She thought she was straight for so long, but then she kept looking at Kara, and then made out with a supervillainess. It was redefining everything she thought she knew about herself. 

Upon this realization, she boldly stepped forward and initiated the kiss. Soft at first, but then Gayle grabbed her hair and kissed back passionately, their tongues engaging in a duel. 

"Imra..." The villainess moaned.

"Gayle..."

_Maybe being bisexual is not the worst thing in the world if this is what we get to do all day._


End file.
